


Circuital (Round and Round Patiently)

by Turtle_Goose



Series: Family Business [6]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena. Elijah. A shower. Power plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuital (Round and Round Patiently)

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/f355fqp)

**Circuital (Round and Round Patiently)**

Elijah had been awake for a few hours. The little sleep he’d managed had in fact left him sufficiently recharged even after an exhausting night spent with his brothers, but he could have stood a few more hours. Truthfully though, he was content to stay where he was. He was lying on his back; hands resting under his head with Elena sprawled on top of him. Her dark hair fell against his body and onto the sage green sheets. The view was breathtaking.

Since Elena’s transformation, he had grown accustomed to waking up with her arm and leg flung over him like he was her personal body-pillow. It never mattered if he was on his front, back, or side - she always found a way. Every so often he awoke free of her limbs, but that was usually because she'd chosen to sleep in her room. (He preferred her in his room though he knew she needed her own space.) The other occasions, she'd ended up curled into herself, burrowed deep under the covers. (It was adorable, he had to admit.)

He still found it humbling that she let her guard down around him. When he'd first met her she'd been as walled off as he, with no other desire than to keep her friends and family safe. Throughout most of their acquaintance and until he saved her from his sister’s wrath, she had been something of a closed book to him. Later that night, they caught up over a cup of coffee at a café he came to realize was a haunt of Elena’s and it was as if she’d finally allowed him to read a few pages. She was even more open with him now, though sometimes she still sought refreshment in solitude. Yet when she slept, it was as though her deep need for intimate contact was laid bare.

Elena sighed softly and the arm she had draped over his chest tightened by the merest fraction. Her leg moved up and down between his and he could tell she was waking up, whether she still needed her sleep or not.

"Time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"It's nearly four in the afternoon," he answered.

She yawned and nodded. "I should wake up."

"Sleep all you need," Elijah encouraged. "It's not as though you have to worry about being at school tomorrow morning," 

Elena shook her head and with another wide yawn, released her hold on him. She sat up and stretched. "I don't want to be up all night again." Her neck popped as she turned it from side to side and she gave an undulating arch of her body. Elijah could hear her spine crackling all the way down. He was proud he no longer cringed - the first time she'd popped her back had nearly sent him across the room, much to Elena's amusement.

"I needed that," she said, smiling self-deprecatingly. "You must think I sleep my life away."

Elijah shook his head. "I enjoy it, sleeping with you.” He paused, and then added with a smirk, “In both senses."

Tired though she was, Elena laughed delightedly.

"I'm going to take a shower." Elena climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom door. "Want to join me?" She called over her shoulder.

It didn't matter that he had showered hours before; he most certainly did want to join her.

~~~

Steam filled the room and the giant glass shower door was fogged up.

Elena was holding her hair up as Elijah washed her back. She was certain that her back was suitably clean, but his hands pressed hard against her through the washcloth and she enjoyed the sensations, her muscles relaxing under the perfect amount of pressure he applied. His lips grazed her bare neck and she leaned back into him. 

"Ah-ah," he chided, his voice rumbling by her ear, "I'm not finished." He kissed her neck again.

"You're such a tease," Elena groaned as he began washing her front, still standing behind her. She could feel the hard lines of his body pressed against her back.

Elijah trailed the soapy washcloth along her shoulders and down between her breasts. He soaped one gently, then the other, squeezing lightly. He washed her abdomen and then her sides, sliding up and down before moving to soap her hips, until he reached the apex of her thighs. Elena eagerly widened her stance for him but he started washing her legs, pointedly ignoring where she wanted to be touched. He lifted one leg, washing her foot and caressing her ankle, before repeating the action on her other leg.

"Elijah," she panted.

"My lovely Elena, ever so impatient," Elijah breathed as he turned her around and gently pressed her backwards until her posterior rested against the shower wall.

"What-" But all words flew out of her head as she took in the sight before her, stunned. It was at once one of the sexiest and most humbling acts she’d ever witnessed.

Elijah had dropped to his knees in front of her.

He rubbed the cloth gently between her legs and Elena thrust lightly into his motions. There wasn't enough pressure, and she let out a frustrated cry. Elijah chuckled as the water poured down upon them.

Then the washcloth was gone, he stood up. He took a step forward, hitching one of her legs around his hip and soon she felt his cock _exactly_ where she wanted it to be.

Elena gasped blissfully as he slid inside. His body joining to hers, finding and giving pleasure in hers, never failed to make her melt, make her want him more and more. She was teased with gentle thrusts, and after she let out another loud moan, he stroked in earnest. She'd never really considered shower sex much of a turn on before, just something fun for couples to do. But just being with Elijah that made it seem different now, a way to love rather than just pass time. He kissed her, moving his lips insistently against hers until her mouth opened beneath him. As he thrust into her more forcefully, all Elena could do was hang on for the ride.

She was fairly certain the stars had fallen and the earth had trembled as she came apart in his arms, calling out over and over as brought her to completion twice. Blissfully sated, she clung to him as he finished, coming with a low moan of her name. It was all she could do to stay upright as Elijah slid out of her. Her legs, even with their advanced vampire strength, shook.

"It's nice how you're so dedicated to my hygiene," she finally managed; it had taken them several moments to recover. Elijah laughed in amusement, holding her in his arms. The pair of them stood, trading gentle brushes of lips under the gradually cooling water. Finally Elena broke away and stepped out of the icy spray, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry herself off.

He wasn't far behind her but she snatched his towel off the rack before he could reach it, darting over to the sink.

"While I've done it before," he said, reaching back to cut the water off. "I'd prefer not to air dry, especially as cold as it is." He stood on a rug, dripping water on the floor. Realizing the greatest offending source, he roughly pushed his growing hair out of his face.

With a wicked grin Elena sauntered over to him and dropped her own towel on the floor. She took his into both her hands and starting with his hair, began to dry him. He reached out to help her along but she smacked his hands away. "Ah-ah," she mimicked.

She was slow and deliberate; circling him predatorily as she sought out any bit of lingering moisture on his body, always changing her focus whenever he was too obvious in his desire to be touched. Elijah was trying to relax and failing; his body radiated tightly coiled energy, as he grew hard again at her attentions. Finally back in front of him, she knelt slowly with a sultry smile and dried his legs from the bottom of his feet up to the outsides of his thighs. Standing abruptly, she handed him the towel and left the bathroom.

"Ah," he said almost incredulously.

Elena poked her head back in, smiling smugly. "Oh, Elijah," she purred, "Ever so impatient."

Elijah stared after her, admiring her nerve. He should have known by now that Elena would always play when the gauntlet was thrown, and would usually win. Casting the towel aside, he followed her into the bedroom.

He would never tire of evening the score.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I'm glad to be back with this series! This is just a fun little romp for Elena and Elijah before things start to take a turn more typical for Mystic Falls. The song title come from My Morning Jacket's Circuital. Major thanks to LJ's Jedi_of_Urth and Vestigialwords for their beta help with this!


End file.
